Halloween: Homecoming
by Mr.Spookynight
Summary: After six years, Johnathan Tate is trying to move on from the untimely demise of his mother Laurie Strode. But when he receives word that his uncle Michael Myers has resurfaced, he is forced to catch up with his past and with the help of private-investigator Tommy Doyle. He must try and stop evil once and for all.


The Myers home was empty and quaint that night. The sounds of the night wind and and the feel of the brisk fall air set a tone for the season. Judith sat on a chair combing her hair, she was wrapped in a towel. Her boyfriend steve had just been over, her brother Michale had just got done trick or treating. He was a clown this year, her parents had went away for some sort of get together she was left to babysit Michale. Most of her friends were out partying while she was tending to her brother. "Little Brat", she thought, as she continued combing her hair. The sounds of the wind beating on the window made Judith turn. The window wasn't closed all the way, she got up to go close it. She heard her brother rummaging in the kitchen, Michale was usually in bed by now. "Michale, you should be in bed", her voice echoed down the hallway, no response. "Michale", still nothing.

As Judith combed her hair she couldn't help but feel uneasy, like she was being watched. This ominous feeling she couldn't shake off. It was like she could feel something bad was about to happen. The dark an empty hallway was barely illuminated by Judith's room. Judith wished her parents were home by now, they wouldn't be home for several minutes. Just then Judith glimpsed over at the door to see that her brother was standing in the doorway. Dressed in a silk clown costume and wearing a vinyl clown mask. Judith didn't notice what her brother was holding in his right hand. Judith would normally tell Michale to go to bed but instead she just didn't acknowledge him, she was tired of constantly fussing at Michale to then he not listen. Michale stepped closer he gazed at Judith from behind the mask. Judith began to feel uneasy as Michale inched closer to her. Judith turned around covering her bare breasts with her hands. "Michale!" Judith then saw what he was carrying, an eight inch kitchen knife. After one second of Judith's realization before she could say or do anything her brother raised the kitchen knife and stabbed Judith's left breast. Judith screamed, Michale began stabbing her repeatedly in the breasts and stomach.  
The more he stabbed her the quieter her screams became, her life draining out of her. With one last stab to the Judith's heart her now lifeless body fell to the floor. What used to be Judith's body was now an amalgamation of flesh and bone, blood dripped all the way down to her breasts and saturated the carpet.

Michale stood over his sisters mutilated body still holding onto the kitchen knife which was now dripping with fresh blood. Just then two headlights illuminated the Myers home. Michale went outside to see the source of the light, Mr and Mrs Myers stepped out of the vehicle. Michael's father walked up to Michale, "Michale?".Michale's father unmasked his son, underneath the mask was nothing, only a blank emotionless expression. The young child held a bloody butcher knife, wearing his clown costume now tie dyed with the blood of his sister. Edith Myers looked at her son, she had never seen such a look on his face before. It wasn't a look of sadness, nor anger, nor hate, it was simply a look of pure lifelessness. "Michale, w-what is this", voice trembled, there was evident fear in her voice. Michale still stood there, motionless, "Michale speak to me!" Edith grabbed her son by the shoulders and shook him. Michale's father went inside the house, slowly creeping up the steps leading to Judith's bedroom he noticed bloody handprints on the staircase. Inching closer to the bedroom Don Myers began to feel uneasy, "Judith?" Don saw the door was wide open, the closer and closer he got the more blood was visible.

Meanwhile Edith is still outside with Michale, her husband comes bolting out the door balling his eyes out. "Michale, w-what have you done" he sobbed. "WHAT IS IT HONEY!" Edith turned her attention from Michale to her husband who's face was streaming with tears. "J-Judith", Don couldn't speak. Edith approached her husband, "honey?" Edith began to walk into the house, "NO! DON'T GO IN THERE!" Her husband's voice was tense. Edith despite her husbands insistence she stay went into the house. Bloody footprints leading outside the front door were visible. She walked up the steps, she prayed with every drop of hope in her body that Judith was okay. However, this would not be the case, as when Edith saw her daughter's lacerated body on the floor she fell to her knees and weeped. She placed her hand on Judith's cheek, her body was almost unrecognizable. Judith's body lay there, what was once a young seventeen year old girl was now a lifeless pile of flesh. Even dead, the expression on Judith's face was that of sheer terror.

The police arrived shorty after, Michale was taken into custody. He was placed in Smith's Grove Sanatarium for psychiatric evaluation. Loomis took his case. The police searched the Myers home, they didn't find much however they did find several disturbing drawings. The Myers family and specifically Michale Myers would become the talk of the town. Everyone knew the Myers home, eventually Michale's parents left town, they couldn't bear not only living in the house anymore but the publicity of the townspeople. They decided to leave their youngest daughter Laurie in Haddonfield, she was adopted by the Strode family thus her last name was changed to Strode. Edith and Donald never wanted her to know of what happened. Shortly after their departure Edith Myers commit suicide.

Michale Myers remained in custody of Smith's Grove, Michale never spoke a word after that night.

23 Years Later

James Clarke, a young mortician had a busy night at the Haddonfield County Morgue. He had just got done embalming a young car crash victim. "Is this damn night ever gonna end?" James asked his fellow colleague Wilson Matthews. Wilson laughed, "no, I don't think it will, this guys a celebrity". James laughed, "no shit, who is it". "It's Michale Myers". James froze, at first he thought he was joking. "C'mon Will, I ain't believing that" Wilson laughed, "I'm serious, some reality show went to go film in the Myers house and lets just say it didn't end well. The house burnt down and Mike here is burnt to a crisp, I don't see him coming back after this." James and Wilson began to roll the large body bag on a stretcher down the hallway leading into the morgue. As James rolled in the body his female colleague gave a look on her face that did not look happy. "Hey, how ya doing?" The woman sighed, "are you fucking kidding me, another one". "We got a celebrity tonight", James said. The woman laughed, "I ain't kiddin it's Michale Myers", James said. As they begin to lay out scalpels, tweezers, and other instruments, the bag is zipped open by James. Laying there was a badly burnt Michale Myers, on his face was a white latex mask which the top of was charred and the matted brown hair was burnt off. In addition there were burn scars underneath the mask. James looking down at the body bag was quickly startled when Michale opened his eyes. He grabbed James by the throat and raised up from the table. The woman screamed, Michale grabbed a scalpel from beside the table and stabbed it into James' jugular. Michale let go of James, blood spewed from the gash in his neck. The woman grabbed a pair of surgical scissors in defend herself. "Stay back ,asshole" James was on the ground, blood still gushing from his neck. Michale stood over him and stomped his head to the ground, squashing his head like a pumpkin. Michale turned his attention to the woman who was holding the scissors in front of her. Michale began to approach her, the woman swung at him with the scissors but her attack was quickly stopped when Michale grabbed her hand. Michale pinned the woman to the wall turning her hand which was holding onto the scissors in her direction and stabbing her in the neck. The woman gasped as Michale pulled out the scissors blood spewed onto the wall. Michale grabbed a bone saw from the table and began walking back over to the woman when Wilson came in the room. When he saw his colleagues in this state his face turned to a look of terror. Michale began to chase after Wilson eventually grabbing him by the throat Wilson was quickly pinned to the wall. "P-please", was all the Wilson could mutter before Michale slashed his throat with the bonesaw. The morgue was silent, only the sound of white noise and the occasional chirping of crickets could be heard. Michale walked out of the morgue leaving the bodies of the morticians. The Boogeyman was loose.

1 Year Later

A young Johnathan Tate was sitting at his desk studying. Collage was a big deal, and this year was make or break. He glanced over and saw a picture of him and his mother. He hoped she would be proud of him. It hadn't been too long since she was killed and John was still trying to cope with things. Beside the photograph was a aluminum flash, John grabbed it and took a swig, gulping as it went down. He still had dreams about him, his uncle being one of the most famous mass murderers in history was not something he was particularly proud of. His mother being put in a psychiatric ward didn't help much either, and she wasn't crazy. She had decapitated a paramedic thinking it was her brother, Michale. Having her placed there against her will and later being killed by her brother who she claimed was still out there really stuck with John. He couldn't shake the feeling that somehow he could've done something. John also had another thought in the back of his head. A thought which he chose not to ponder on for the sake of his own sanity, his uncle. Michale Myers was still alive, he knew that for a fact. He sometimes wondered if he was next, if Michale would come to finish off the only child Laurie had left.

John hoped and prayed that this day would never come as much as he wished his mother's fate was never sealed. John's girlfriend Molly was still around, she too was still coping with that night. Suddenly John was startled.

He turned around to see Molly. "Oh, shit, sorry babe", John said. Molly wrapped her arms around him, she knew this time of year was a big deal for him. "I made some coffee", Molly said. John smiled, "sounds good, I'll be there in a minute". As Molly left John quickly hid the flask in a drawer. As John walked in the kitchen he could smell bacon and eggs. "I wish you would cook breakfast every morning", John said. "Oh, shut up", Molly laughed. John sat down at the table across from him was the newspaper. John usually only looked at the sports section. "How's chemistry going?" Molly asked. "Pretty good, damn it sure is hard though". As John flipped through pages and articles he saw a different kind of article. One that made every hair on his back stand up. In fine bold print it read. "Several gruesome murders on the outskirts off Haddonfield, Illinois, locals say they spotted a man wearing a jumpsuit and carrying a kitchen knife. Could this be a Michale Myers copy cat?" John dropped the newspaper, his face had now turned almost white. His hand was shaking, "are you alright?" Molly turned her attention to John, John wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Y-Yeah I'm fine", he got up and went into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, he was breathing heavily, "is he back?".

Tommy Doyle was on his way home from work. After hearing on the radio what had happened he was extra uneasy. He had become obsessed with the Myers family. He was there on the night he came home, October 31, 1978. Later he saved Michale's nephew from being sacrificed and eventually adopting him along with marrying the mother of Danny Strode. He was now still on the case, he had become a detective. Working on many other cases he still was well versed in the Michale Myers case. Still, one thing that was still unknown to him was the whereabouts of , and Terrance Wynn for that matter. He had been trying for years to track them down, more so Loomis. He had many theories, including that Loomis was captured or even killed by the druid cult. The cult that was responsible for breaking Michale out of prison and kidnapping his young niece. Tommy's main focus was protecting his family, he had raised Steven himself. He hoped that he could live a normal life unlike his mother who was captured by the cult and Steven was born.

Tommy still remembered Laurie Strode, she was his babysitter for a long time. He remembered how frightened he was that night. The first time he saw the Shape was at the schoolyard, then later seeing him outside his home. The road was empty that night as not a single vehicle passed Tommy. It almost felt erie, Tommy almost began to feel he was being watched. Tommy had significant anxiety around this time of year. He would never forget that night, even as a grown man Tommy had recurring night terrors. He could only imagine what it must've been like for Laurie, not to mention later finding out she was related to this monster. Suddenly, Tommy slammed the breaks, Tommy jolted back as the vehicle came to a stop. There were several hooded figures standing in the middle of the road, however Tommy only saw a glimpse of them. Tommy raised his head from the steering wheel. His heart sank from the disbelief and utter realization.

Standing before him was The Shape, The Boogeyman, The personification of pure evil, Michale Myers. Surrounding him were men dressed in black hooded cloaks. Michale peered back at Tommy through the beady eyeholes of his half charred mask. Tommy's first instinct was to go back in behind him but to his surprise there were more cloaked men standing behind the vehicle. Tommy's first instinct was to put the in reverse and floor it but when Tommy turned his head there were more cultists standing behind the vehicle. Michale stood before Tommy, he raised the butcher knife in his right hand and began to approach the vehicle. Tommy slammed his foot on the gas and rammed into Michale. Michale's body cracked the windshield as his body fell to the ground. Tommy sped down the road taking one last look back at the scene, Michale was standing up and staring in Tommy's direction.

John sipped his coffee, "John, you can't keep on like this". Molly glared back at John reminding him of his mother. "Molly, I-I think Michale's back". Molly sighed, "John, I know you've been going through a lot but Michale Myers is dead and had been for awhile now. You need to move on." John pointed at the newspaper, "this article says otherwise". Molly examined the newspaper article, "some lunatic dressed up as Michale Myers, thats all this is John". John slammed his fists on the table. "Damnit Molly, open your eyes! The night my mom died his body goes missing from the morgue and three dead bodies are found, how do you explain that?!" John was red in the face, "John, he's dead!" "You just want to believe that!" John shouted, "He's still out there whether you want to believe it or not Molly, and its only a matter of time before he finds us!" John grabbed Molly by the shoulders, "OPEN YOUR EYES!" John paused, he placed his hand over his face. "I-I'm sorry", Molly wrapped her arms around him. "You're gonna get through this John".

Later that night, John was watching college football while Molly was in the kitchen cleaning. Suddenly, the phone rang, "I'll get it", John got up from the couch. "Hello?" John answered the phone, "yes I-I need to speak with Jonathan Tate". John could scene the urgency in the man's voice. John hesitated ,"your speaking to him". "J-John?" "Your John Tate?!" John began to feel nervous, "y-yes", John sighed. "John, I am Tommy Doyle, I've been investigating the Myers case for years now. Your uncle is back John." "W-What are you talking about?" John's voice was shaky.

"Michale Myers is back John, and he's out for blood". John nervously laughed, "is this some kind of a joke". The man on the phone sighed, "I wish it was". "Who the hell are you anyway?" John was suspicious but also somewhat panicked. "I was there that night, the night he came home. Your mother was babysitting me, I was only around six at the time. I…" Tommy sighed. "I'll never forget that night". "Later I began to study the Myers case, as well as the druid curse that still plagues Haddonfield. I was almost killed by him once more but I managed to escape."

John sighed and placing his hand over his forehead. "How you know for sure?" "Because I saw him John". John's eyes widened, his heart began to beat heavily. "Where did you see him!?" John said frantically. "I was driving home last night and saw him. Accompanying him were several hooded cultists. Thankfully I got away". John covered his mouth with his hand, he was sweating and breathing heavily. "J-John are you still there?" At that moment everything became blurry. John dropped the phone as his body became motionless and fell to the floor. Molly rushed in from the kitchen, "John!"

John woke up the next morning, "Molly?" John's vision adjusted to see Molly holding a cold rag on his forehead. "You passed out, babe", Molly said, "you were talking to someone on the phone then all of a sudden you fell over". John then remembered, "Oh, Yeah I was…" , John paused, trying to think of a lie. "Talking to an old high school buddy of mine, yeah we used to hang out after football practice". Molly glanced at John, giving him a look of suspicion. "Is there something you're not telling me", Molly said raising an eyebrow. "No, Babe", John said, "I wouldn't lie to you". John looked down at his bruised shoulder, he must've hit the floor hard. Molly went into the kitchen to get John a glass of water. John sat up and looked out the bedroom window. It was almost Halloween, Jack-O-Lanterns, ghosts, and fake spider webs which to John was more resemblant to dryer lent, decorated the neighborhood. It was a hard time for John this time of year, Michale Myers was always the talk of the town this season. John would come to realize that not many people in this town knew he was related to him. Rumors were spread around this town at the speed of light, even things as petty as break ins or ufos were brought to light. At this point John wouldn't be surprised if someone running a red light made the local newspaper.

Molly walked in with a glass of water and newspaper. "Here, I thought you might want to read this", Molly handed John the newspaper and placed the glass of water on the wooden nightstand. "Thanks", John read through the newspaper hoping this would get his mind off things, but when visually scrolling through the many articles John came across yet another murder victim on the outskirts if California. "Shit", John sighed and took a sip of water.

Meanwhile, Sheriff Lee Bracket sat at his office sipping on freshly brewed coffee, a daily routine that was well known by his co-workers and deputies. Brackets leisure time is interrupted however, when the phone. There silence in the courtyard as Bracket was on rare occasion directly called in his office, Bracket broke the silence and nonchalantly answered. "Haddonfield Police Department", the voice on the phone spoke. "Yes, is this Sheriff Lee Bracket?" The voice on the phone sounded very familiar to Bracket. "It is", Bracket said in an irritated demeanor. "This is Tommy Doyle, I would like to ask you some questions", at the mere mention of that name Bracket knew exactly who he was talking to. Tommy Doyle was quite infamous in the town of Haddonfield, making the local news on multiple occasions. Tommy wasn't you're average detective, sure he was well rounded in other areas but he had obtained a cult following over the years even to the extreme of having his own website. "Catching Thorn", was it's name, here Tommy would submit various theories and rumors surrounding the cult. Tommy to say the least wasn't popular with many of the people of Haddonfield, and in particular with the Haddonfield Police Department. Bracket sighed, "Tommy, this town doesn't need your publicity, and sure as hell not at this time", Bracket sighed. "Tommy, hear some advice, leave this town. Let go of all this conspiracy bullshit, it's consumed you. This town is trying to move on and so should you, you have a wife and kids for crying out loud."

"Bracket, please listen to me, this is very urgent. Michale Myers is back, I saw him with my own eyes, Sheriff". Bracket

"Tommy, you need to move on, Michale Myers is dead, he's been dead for the past six years. You don't come back from being shot six times, falling off a balcony, and being burned alive twice!" The tone in Brackets voice changed, he tried to be reasonable at first but Tommy Doyle was getting under his skin.

"Sheriff please, his reign is far from over. We don't know their whereabouts but we know that there have been several Thorn related murders on the outskirts California"

"Yeah, I know Tommy, but he's dead and thats all that matters. Please just..move on, your wife…kids…family. I would give anything to have my Annie back,… please Tommy. Please".

Bracket hung up the phone, tears began to form. He sighed, wiping away the tears with his hand. Of all the things he's seen, domestic disputes, gang shoot outs, vehicular manslaughter. Nothing would taunt him day after day after day,… as much as his own daughter, her lifeless corpse being rolled out on a stretcher covered in a black sheet. He reached in the pocket of his shirt, pulling out a 12 pack of Marlboros. With the flick of a zippo, he lit one, leaning back and his chair blowing smoke out of his nostrils.

Bracket was driving home later that night, his headlights beaming on the pavement as he drove past the wooded area leading to his home. The radio reception wasn't great where he lived, every now and then you could find a good station but it was usually either a local county music station or the Haddonfield Station, where Tommy Doyle would ramble about Michale Myers and how he was coming back. "It's been six years", Bracket kept telling himself. There was a lot Lee Bracket could stand but Tommy Doyle and his conspiracy nonsense was a major exception.

Lee got home, he parked his 77' Chevy Camaro in the driveway and headed up to the front door. As he opened the front door something seemed off, his wife was usually home by now and even when she wasn't she always called him. Bracket scanned the house, no sign of his wife no purse, no car, no keys, and no Jay Leno on television. Not to mention the newspaper was still placed in front of the door rolled up and wrapped in a sheet of plastic. Lee stepped in, hanging his coat on the wooden rack next to the door. "Honey?"

No response, not even a sigh with was usually an indication that she wasn't pleased about something. Bracket was quite familiar with that. He looked in the kitchen, no trace of his wife not even her People magazine which if wasn't on the kitchen table was in her lap. Lee peaked in the living room but still nothing but static on the Tv and a half eaten box of Russel Stover chocolates laying on the coffee table.

"Margret?"

Bracket called for her again, her name echoed up the stairs. Bracket slowly walked upstairs, he prayed to God that she was taking a bath and couldn't hear him and that she wasn't having what would be her second stroke this year. As Lee walked up the wooden stairs his heart began to race. He grabbed his 38 special from it's holster, there was never a time you would see him without it. The light in the bathroom was turned off, already a bad signal. In addition to that the closet was left opened, something that his wife would never in her right mind do and chewed Lee out when he did. Lee, his heart thumping placed his hand on the doorknob. It was cold and squeaked as Lee turned it and pushed open the door.

Lee flipped the light switch, his stomach churned at the sight of what was in the bathtub. The lacerated body of Margret Bracket lay in a pool of cold bloody water. Her face was slashed to the point where her teeth and gums could be seen. There were multiple lacerations upon her chest and stomach most notably a large gash in her left breast. Lee fell to the floor, "God, no Margret"

The sight of his wife in a pool of her own blood made him think of Annie on that night, except this if at all possible was far far worse than anything Bracket had ever seen. He didn't see much of Annie even under the black body bag.

Lee stepped out of the bathroom, the lights in the master bedroom flicked on. Lee looked over, he saw a shape, a silhouette. He could only he a shadow of a tall man. Lee wiped his forehead and pointed his gun towards the doorway.  
"What the fuck are you doing in my goddamn house!"

As the shape stepped closer into the light Bracket knew exactly what he was looking at. The Boogeyman, standing before Lee was the man who killed his young daughter, his only daughter on Halloween night. The man whom he pretended didn't exist for the past six years, but now looking at him face to face knew the inevitable truth. This "man" wasn't a man at all, it was a brute force of nature, a monster. The very personification of evil in it's purest form.

Lee gritted his teeth and growled with the force of a twelve gauge shotgun blast hitting a buck. In the thirty seconds of realization, Lee raised his gun pointing it right at the shape. He fired two shots, the figure fell to the floor. Two recover wounds in it's chest, Lee stepped over it's body placing the gun below it's neck.

"Happy Halloween, you son of a-" Lee felt the cold blade of an eight inch butcher knife penetrate his stomach. The Shape opened it's eye pushing Lee of him. The Shape stood over the injured Lee Bracket who was holding his wound. It burned inside, like a scorching hot iron. Michale raised the knife and swung at Lee, Lee dodged his shirt lacerated in the process. Michale lunged at Lee, knocking him down the wooden stairs and hitting his head on the last step. Lee had lost hold of the gun, he tried to getting up but the pain in his abdomen was potent as ever. Michale began to walk down the stairs giving Bracket time to crawl to the kitchen and use the granite countertop to prop himself up. Lee limped his way over to the closet where a Winchester repeater was kept. He cocked it back and loaded it but was met with a knife in his shoulder when he turned around. Michale grabbed the butt of the gun and wrestled it out of Bracket's hands. The gun was now pointed at Lee.

"Do it you son of a bitch", Lee growled under his breath.

Michale pulled the trigger sending a bullet in Lee's chest cavity. Lee's vision became blurry, like he was waking up from a dream. Lee watched as the Shape walked away before he passed out.

John did his normal routine of taking a shower in the evening and mowing the lawn every other Thursday. Still thinking about what Tommy said, Molly came home from work early that day. She suggested that they go out to dinner tonight, something they hadn't done in a long time. Molly sat beside John on the love seat, she pulled out a book of matches labeled "Rabbit In Red". Striking a match she lit a cigarette, she offered John one but he declined. "John, I'm worried". John looked at Molly, he wasn't in the mood to talk tonight. "Don't worry about me, babe". John took swig of his beer, "John, you've been talking in you're sleep again. You can't expect me not to be worried, "Look I'm fine alright". John's face said otherwise, "No, John you're not alright. You never leave the house, you lock all the doors in the house, and you barely sleep at night".  
John's glared at Molly, he didn't speak his expression said enough, I don't wanna talk. Molly's tone changed, "don't give me that look, I'm trying to help you". John raised up from the couch, now Molly knew she had pushed too far. For as long as Molly knew John, when he was done he was done.

"I can never win with you!" John was exasperated, his turned face red and bloated. Small droplets of sweat drizzled down form his forehead, his thick eyebrows trapping the perspiration. "It's like you blame me for what's happened, for me being paranoid!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Molly sighed, "I'll get it". At the front doorstep was a manila envelope imprinted with a symbol foreign to Molly, Molly could see a black van speeding off in the distance as if whoever left the envelope didn't want to be seen. The symbol was a diagonal line intersected with a triangle. Molly curiously opened the letter.

Upon, glancing over the contents Molly screamed.


End file.
